Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless batch calibration apparatus, system, and method.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic products designed to sense parameters such as temperature, humidity, and brightness need to be calibrated to avoid problems during the manufacturing process and before shipping.
Take a humidity sensor, for example. During a calibration procedure that is performed prior to shipping, a reference humidity sensor and at least one to-be-calibrated humidity sensor are placed in a room with constant humidity, then the reference humidity sensor and the to-be-calibrated humidity sensor are manually connected to a calibration device to read data from the reference humidity sensor and the to-be-calibrated humidity sensor, in order to calculate a calibration value. Then, the calibration value is set into the to-be-calibrated humidity sensor, and the to-be-calibrated humidity sensor is disconnected from the calibration device. The manual calibration procedure for each to-be-calibrated product wastes 7 to 8 minutes.
Therefore, it is important to speed up the calibration procedure for to-be-calibrated products and get a reliable calibration result.